


Cinq raisons pour lesquelles le capitaine Jack Harkness ne dit pas aux gens qu'il est immortel.

by mnemosyne19



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 5 Things, F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Jack raconte aux gens qu'il est immortel cela se passe mal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq raisons pour lesquelles le capitaine Jack Harkness ne dit pas aux gens qu'il est immortel.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Reasons Captain Jack Harkness Doesn't Tell People He's Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414962) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> Traduction de la fic de Osprey archer : "Five Reasons Captain Jack Harkness Doesn't Tell People He's Immortal"

1.

-Je ne vous crois pas, dit Flora en agitant d'un geste irrité ses nombreux jupons.

-Je me suis fait sauter la cervelle et je suis revenu à la vie, répondit Jack. Qu'est-ce que vous ne croyez-pas?

-Je pense qu'il y a un truc. Papa a toujours dit que vous étiez un malin. Je crois que vous essayez de rouler dans la farine une pauvre fille honnête et travailleuse.

-D'accord, tirez-moi dessus, proposa Jack en lui tendant son colt à poignée d' ivoire.

Flora s'exécuta sans aucune hésitation.

Cela aurait dû lui servir d'avertissement, mais non. Jack ne la quitta pas quand elle le décapita avec un sécateur parce qu'il la trompait, ni quand elle l'embrocha comme une oie pour avoir flirté avec le télégraphiste. Il ne la quitta pas non plus quand elle le noya dans sa baignoire pour avoir mis de la cendre partout sur le linge propre.

Mais quand elle l'assomma avec la poêle à frire pour avoir ramené de la farine à la maison au lieu de la semoule de maïs Jack renonça et s'en alla.

Après la Grande Guerre de 14-18 il dut la traquer et la faire pendre pour meurtres en série. Manifestement elle avait pris gout à tuer.

.

2.

-Tu aurais pu être tué! S'écria Joshua. C'est une chose d'aller au devant du danger sous les ordres mais y aller sans les ordres c'est juste...juste du suicide!

-Je voulais ramener le corps de Michael.

-Ce qui est courageux et noble de ta part mais nous avons plutôt besoin de toi en vie que de nous retrouver avec deux cadavres, celui de Michael et le tien.

Jack n'avait pas couché avec Josh (pas encore) mais cela le peinait de voir quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique si bouleversé. De plus Joshua n'était, lui, en aucune manière un psychopathe refoulé.

-Josh, déclara-t-il, je ne peux pas mourir.

-Nous avons tous une âme immortelle devant le Christ mais notre corps...

-Non, répondit Jack, mon corps est immortel. Je ne peux pas mourir.

Joshua passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs bouclés.

-Jack, dit-il, Jack, Jack, je sais que c'est dur dans les tranchées, vivre constamment sous la menace des mitrailleuses, mais...

Cette fois-ci Jack n'utilisa pas un pistolet (trop de monde autour); A la place il se poignarda avec son propre couteau.

Quand il revint à lui Joshua était dans un état catatonique. Il se retrouva dans un hôpital de campagne où il resta des semaines et quand ils le renvoyèrent dans les tranchées il se sauva à la vue des armes et termina devant un peloton d'exécution pour lâcheté.

.

3.

-J'adore la France, l'informa Mary-Ann autour d'un cocktail. La France, la France est tellement fantastique. Les meilleurs vins, les meilleures choses, hoqueta-elle. J'essaie de ralentir. Avec l'alcool. Seulement deux flutes de champagne avant le déjeuner. Vous prenez un autre martini?

Jack en avait déjà consommé treize (sans compter cinq cocktails Gibson et un Brandy Collins) mais quand une belle femme lui proposait il ne savait pas dire non.

Mary-Ann se pencha en avant, son décolleté ondulant sous son collier de perles.

-Je vais vous confier un secret, chuchota t-elle. Mon frère Andy est bouilleur de cru clandestin aux Etats-Unis.

-Vraiment? Chuchota Jack en hoquetant lui aussi. Il devrait se souler plus souvent. Il héla le barman. Faites-moi un cocktail "Sidecar"!

-Il connait Al Capone, lâcha t-elle à mi-voix, regardant subrepticement autour d'eux comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre par-dessus la musique du groupe de jazz. Elle posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Jack. Maintenant dites-moi un secret.

-Je suis immortel, chuchota Jack avec un hoquet.

Malheureusement elle se rappela de ça le matin suivant et il dut le lui prouver. Elle n'essaya pas de le tuer et elle ne devint pas folle mais elle lui demanda et demanda et demanda sans cesse pourquoi il était immortel et s'il pouvait la rendre immortelle elle aussi?

D'habitude elle était ivre quand elle lui demandait donc personne, ni même Jack n'y prêtait attention. Il ne savait donc pas qu'elle avait une Théorie à ce sujet jusqu'à cette chaude nuit à Monte-Carlo(Jack était en vacances) quand ils burent une demi-douzaine de cocktails "Sazerac" et plus de Gin Fizz qu'ils ne pouvaient compter, passant la soirée à ôter autant de vêtements qu'ils le pouvaient dans se faire virer du bar.

-C'...c'est le manteau, affirma-elle.

-C'est le Gin, rétorqua Jack avec enthousiasme.

-Non, non, le manteau...c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas mort. Immortel, affirma t-elle.

-Non, non, non, répondit Jack se levant en titubant. Tu veux une Piña Colada?

Quand il revint avec la Piña Colada elle avait enfilé son manteau et s'était poignardée avec son couteau de poche. Son sang se répandit sur le plancher en bois, les ananas de Piña Colada brisée au sol et les manches de Jack car elle mourut dans ses bras.

.

4.

Peut-être Jack trouvait-il vraiment le manque total de moralité excitant. Peut-être qu'il aimait le frisson du danger. Peut-être qu'il avait juste un penchant pour les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus et les bottes noires montantes brillantes.

Quoi qu'il en soit Jack s'était mis avec un SS, Werner, qui avait un uniforme qui l'allumait, un accent sexy et la certitude terrifiante qu'il allait mourir à la guerre et aller en enfer.

-J'ai été avec plus d'hommes que tu n'en as jamais eu et je ne suis jamais allé en enfer, déclara Jack après que Werner se soit une fois de plus réveillé en plein cauchemar.

-Je vais aller en enfer pour avoir tué des gens, crétin, répondit Werner touchant du bout des doigts la tête de mort sur sa casquette SS.

Jack avait probablement tué plus de gens que Werner et il n'était jamais allé en enfer. Mais il n'argumenta pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas dire qu'il était immortel. Cela n'amenait que des ennuis.

Werner ne l'aurait jamais su si la RAF n'avait pas bombardé Berlin. Jack s'était retrouvé cassé en deux dans l'effondrement d'une poutrelle et était revenu à la vie sous les yeux de Werner.

Werner ne l'avait pas tué, ni s'était tué lui-même ni n'était devenu fou et Jack pensait que tout irait bien. Mais Werner se fit attraper pratiquant la sodomie dans les douches des SS. Il remit Jack aux autorités plutôt que d'être envoyé dans les Camps.

Josef Mengele adora Jack. Si seulement Jack avait eu un jumeau identique que Mengele aurait pu disséquer (encore et encore), l'Ange de la Mort aurait été fou de bonheur.

.

5.

-J'ai vu que ta tête a été arrachée par un arbre! Cria Annette. J'étais dans la voiture, Jack, tu n'avais plus de tête!

-Nous venons juste d'avoir un accident, répondit Jack. Peut-être que tu as une commotion cérébrale ?

Annette secoua la tête.

-Je fais partie des WAC*, espèce d'imbécile, je sais comment rester calme dans des situations de stress et tu-n'avais-plus-de-tête!

Elle commença à pleurer, une main sur le visage tout en frappant à plusieurs reprises son talon sur le pneu de la Jeep.

Il lui dit la vérité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Demanda t-elle en se mouchant dans un mouchoir écarlate. Ainsi ses mouchoirs ne portaient jamais de traces de rouge à lèvres. Annette était quelqu'un de pragmatique.

Il lui expliqua au sujet de Mary-Ann. Il se dit que Flora était trop gore et qu'elle ne comprendrait pas pour Josh et il essayait de ne pas se rappeler de Werner.

-Tu as aimé une autre fille avant moi ? Le questionna Annette.

-Je traine depuis longtemps, ma chérie.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais jamais aimé personne avant moi.

-J'ai aimé les autres de manières différentes, répondit Jack.

-Tu m'as menti.

-Je pourrais avoir exagéré les choses, avoua Jack. Mais prends le de cette façon: je suis le seul gars que tu rencontreras jamais qui pourra vraiment t'aimer pour toujours!

Mais Annette saisit instinctivement qu'"aimer pour toujours" ne marchait que si "pour toujours" ne durait pas longtemps. Elle rentra dans la Jeep, quitta Jack et le signala "Mort au Combat".

Il devait rapidement trouver une nouvelle identité militaire car Torchwood n'attendait pas.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il devint le capitaine Jack Harkness...

.

FIN

.

* Le Women's Army Corps (WAC) était la branche féminine de l'armée des Etats-Unis.


End file.
